1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspending element including a support member having a lead-in with an abutment for a fastening element, and a wire section arranged on the support member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suspending elements of the type described above serve, e.g., for mounting of suspended parts on constructional elements such as, e.g., ceilings or supports, and are formed of a wire section and a holding or support member for the wire section and which is secured on the constructional component, e.g., with a nail. Subsequently, a constructional part is suspended on the wire section.
U.S. Patent Publication US2005/0056764 discloses a suspending element which is formed as a ceiling hanger and in which a wire loop of a wire section is mounted on a support member. With a fastening element such as, e.g., a nail, which is insertable through a central lead-in of the support member, the suspended element can be attached to a constructional element, e.g., a ceiling. The drawback of the above-described suspending element consists in that during storage or transportation, the wire section can become detached from the support member, e.g., when the metal of the wire section becomes heated and expands. Further, the holding forces that hold the wire section on the support member, and thus, the carrying capability of the entire system are not optimal after the support member has been attached with a fastening element to a constructional element.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a suspending element in which the above-mentioned drawback is eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a suspending element in which the wire section cannot be detached from the support member and which has a high carrying capability.